parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madagascar 1-3 and Cars of Madagascar (Lincoln Loud
Cast * Alex the Lion - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Marty - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Melman - Linus (Peanuts) * Gloria - Tip (Home) * Skipper - Doc Hudson (Cars) * Kowalski - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Private - Mater (Cars) * Rico - Luigi and Guido (Cars) * King Julien - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Maurice - Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mort - Jay, Jake and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mason and Phil - Skipper and Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * Nana - Kiwi Lollipop (Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass) * Foosas - Wolves (We Bare Bears) * Zuba - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Florrie - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Makunga - Roland (Strange Magic) * Teetsi - Rudolph (Ballerina/Leap!) & Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Moto Moto - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) * Vitaly - Earl Devereaux (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Gia the Jaguar - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Stefano - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Captain Chantel Dubois - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * Sonya the Bear - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Classified - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Eva - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Short Fuse - Woodstock (Peanuts) & BB-8 (Star Wars) * Corporal - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph (2012)) * Dr. Octavius Brine - Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Dave - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Gallery Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Alex the Lion Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Marty Linus.jpg|Linus as Melman Tip in Home.jpg|Tip as Gloria Doc Hudson in Cars (2006).jpeg|Doc Hudson as Skipper Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Kowalski Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Private Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido as Rico Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red as King Julien Chuck and Bomb Staring at Red's House (Angry Birds).jpeg|Chuck and Bomb as Maurice Angry-birds-blues.jpg|Jay, Jake and Jim as Mort Skipper in Planes Fire and Rescue (2014).jpeg|Skipper Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|and Dusty Crophopper as Mason and Phil Kiwi Lollipop ID (Equestria Girls- Sunset's Backstage Pass).png|Kiwi Lollipop as Nana Wolves (We Bare Bears).png|Wolves as Foosas Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Zuba Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Florrie Roland-strange-magic-9 78.jpg|Roland as Makunga Rudolph-leap-26.9.jpg|Rudolph as Teetsi Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as Extra (Teetsi) Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Moto Moto Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-92.7.jpg|Earl Devereaux as Vitaly Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Gia the Jaguar Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Stefano Zeta-shimmer-and-shine-9.35.jpg|Zeta as Captain Chantel Dubois Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver as Sonya the Bear Dracula (Hotel Transylvania).png|Dracula as Classified Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally Carrera as Eva Woodstock in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Woodstock as Short Fuse BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Extra (Short Fuse) Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph).png|Wreck-It Ralph as Corporal Chester v award.png|Chester V as Dr. Octavius Brine Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Dave Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:CarsRockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs